Riding
by Talia-Elizabeth
Summary: A fanfiction about emotional rollercoasters. Hermione-centric. Written for the Quidditch Fanfiction Leuage Competion.(QFLC) Kenmare Kestrals.{seeker.} Thanks.:)


School is hard. Magic is difficult. Adding the two together usually constitutes crying, no wonder Hermione Granger had so much trouble in her social life.

It started when a young girl waved to her parents as she climbed aboard a scarlet steam engine: _The Hogwarts Express._

She was nervous and her mind raced around faster than the train almost.

She sighed and began looking for a compartment. She saw one with just a sandy-haired boy sitting in it.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked. When he nodded his consent, she took her seat and was off on her usual chatter. "I'm kind of nervous for school, I mean I've read all of the material and some background reading but I'm not sure if that's enough. What if I don't know anything? What if I'm horrible at magic?"

The boy didn't respond. "What's your name anyway? I'm Hermione Granger."

"Neville Longbottom," the boy replied. She didn't dare mention the fact that she saw his surname in a book somewhere, feeling that it would upset some memories or something.

She asked about the toad Neville was holding and he explained. When Trevor, the toad, got away, she offered to help find him.

Once they had searched the entire train and saw no sign of the toad and the majority of the train had badmouthed both Hermione and Neville, she went to the bathroom.

She sat in thought and let her mind wander, riding the waves of her emotions. Hermione sat there for hours:

_Maybe I need to study more _was her first thought. And she pulled out a book and delved into the text. She came across a line "Students should work hard but not become negligent of being a child." in something of the rules section in _Hogwarts: A History._

And she thought that she already had, when someone knocked on the bathroom she shouted "GO AWAY!"

And wasn't bothered anymore. She had a desire to go home, her thoughts were taking the best of her. When someone else came to the door she walked out after splashing water on her face and flushing the toilet.

She found Neville again and sat down. Though she stayed in her thoughts, riding an emotional rollercoaster.

She saw all of the other student goofing off and being silly, but that just wasn't her.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, she covered up how bad she felt from the train ride by babbling about _Hogwarts: A History._

_A giant shouted at them to get pun the boats. Hermione overheard Harry and Ron discussing that his name was Hagrid. She didnt particularly enjoy the boat ride, it was stormy and he felt like they would fall and hurt themselves or drown in the lake._

_"Are you okay?" One tog the other three inhabitants of the boat asked her. _

_"Fine," Hermione told her. She really hated the boats but quite enjoyed the sight the castle was._

And got along in school decently until Halloween, when Ronald Weasley insulted her behind her back and she overheard him.

She wound up alone in the Girl's Bathroom. Again listening to the thoughts and the projections of people around her. This time she could be seen and heard crying.

She didn't bother pulling out a book and she didn't have to tell people to go away more than a few times, and they mostly left her alone at that. Ron and Harry did eventually come and get her. But she couldn't shake her insecurity. She'd never tell her two friends what she thought of that. She honestly thought Ron was just a follower and hated her for some odd reason.

Seven years in a dangerous magical school is a lot to handle, a lot to take in- especially for a teenage or preteen girl.

So of course she was easily angered multiple times by her friends. And of course she got revenge on a long-term bully, in a way that proved that magical blood wasn't everything.

That is why she got mad at being Ron's last resort. And of not learning much in Defense. And of never being accepted as talented by Professor Snape.

Hermione Granger was a typical teenage girl, all that differed was her magical concentrarion. She was still terrible at interacting with her peers, and she was still amazing at school.

She had emotional ups-and-downs that were almost like riding a rollercoaster. Some days she was on Cloud 9, despite being terrified of heights. And some days she was so low that nothing on Eearth measure it. She was a typical teenage girl. And she had to deal with her emotions, in some way. Whether it be over-achieving. Or wearing herself out with school work. Or watching a Quidditch match as she cursed a Professor or two. Or falling for a blubbering old fool's vainity and fraud. She was a person who had little control of what she did it seemed.

Maybe that was how it was meant to be. (or just plot convienence.)

When she was petrified the heroine simply woke up and panicked about exams. Which, is a way that amused even her closest friends.

And the way it all started is the way it all ended, Hermione Granger waving to people she cared about as she left for Hogwarts: this time, it was not her own parents but Mrs. And Mr. Weasley, Harry, and a young Teddy Lupin.

And with everything her seven years of Hogwarts put her and her friends through, it's a wonder at how little we saw her cry.

**A/N: Okay, thanks for reading. For this round each team voted on a character and a verb.**

** We did "Hermione" and "Ride."**

** And just so you know. SERIOUSLY? How the heck did we see her cry ONCE in the entire series? **

** Sorry.**

**Ka li Gauna Za,**

**Talia~Elizabeth(Kenmare Kestrals~Seeker.)**

** Thanks. **


End file.
